


Понедельник

by Amaryllis133



Category: Kommissar Rex | Inspector Rex | Il commissario Rex
Genre: F/M, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2018-01-03 14:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amaryllis133/pseuds/Amaryllis133
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Написано для ФБ-2013, команда <b>fandom Kommissar Rex 2013</b>, 2 левел, драббл.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Понедельник

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для ФБ-2013, команда **fandom Kommissar Rex 2013** , 2 левел, драббл.

— Нет, это положительно никуда не годится!

Именно с таким заявлением Кристиан Бёк переступил порог офиса в этот понедельник, и, надо заметить, у него были основания для подобной патетики.

Кунц недовольно покосился на него, облизывая ложку из-под йогурта. В понедельник он всегда ел малиновый.

Бёк твёрдым шагом прошёл к своему столу, предусмотрительно огляделся в поисках начальства, а затем с чистым сердцем плюхнулся на сиденье и закинул ноги на стол.

— Бабы! — изрёк он, закатив глаза.

Воцарилось долгое молчание — пока Бёк выдерживал паузу, а Кунц увлечённо выскрёбывал дно стаканчика. Когда выскрёбывать стало совсем нечего, он вздохнул и сдался.

— Что опять случилось?

— Меня предали, — сообщил Бёк потолку. — Самым возмутительным образом. Наивозмутительнейшим, я бы даже сказал.

— Совершенно возмутительно, — кивнул Фриц. Он уже догадывался, в чём дело. — А подробнее? Биргит?

— Биргит, — подтвердил Бёк, всё так же глядя вверх. — Ушла от меня, представь себе. Вот так просто взяла, собрала вещи и ушла. И как теперь жить?

Кунц честно пожал плечами. От него женщины не уходили никогда — начиная с мамы и заканчивая ею же.

— Небось к мудаку какому-нибудь, — не очень убедительно утешил он друга. — К алкоголику, например. Или наркоману. Таких сейчас пруд пруди. Когда я работал в отделе хищений…

Бёк закинул руки за голову.

— Хуже.

— Хуже? — переспросил Кунц. — К алкоголику-наркоману? К обоим? И оба наркома...

— К Марии, — отозвался Бёк, и Кунц поперхнулся остатком фразы.

Воцарилось чуть менее долгое молчание. Затем Кунц решительно скрипнул стулом, поднимаясь, прошёл к столу Бёка и, помедлив — видимо, в нём происходила некоторая внутренняя борьба — выставил на стол второй стаканчик йогурта. Тоже малиновый.

— Ты настоящий друг, — загробным голосом сказал Бёк. — У нас есть пиво?

— У нас есть работа, — насмешливо сказали за его спиной.

Бёк оттолкнулся от стола, спуская ноги на пол, и крутанулся на стуле лицом к начальству. По лицу Алекса было видно, что он пытается выглядеть записным троллем, но, несмотря на регулярные тренировки, до совершенства ему всё ещё было далеко.

Кунц под шумок ретировался к своему столу, прихватив с собой йогурт.

— И ты, Кунц, — вздохнул Бёк. — Предатели повсюду. Здравствуй, Алекс, это было очень остроумно, а теперь можешь перестать давить авторитетом и куда-нибудь присесть.

— Ты не в настроении, — констатировал Алекс очевидный факт, присаживаясь на край стола Бёка. — В чём дело? Выходные не задались?

— Биргит, — подал голос Кунц и тут же спрятался за какой-то папкой.

— Биргит, — повторил Алекс. Лицо его приняло подозрительно знакомое выражение — именно с таким лицом комиссар Брандтнер обычно снимал с деревьев котят. — Вот зараза… ну да неважно, впрочем. Крис, забей. Небось к уроду какому-нибудь…

— Биргит ушла к Марии, — решил окончательно прояснить ситуацию Бёк. Увидев в глазах Алекса непонимание, уточнил: — Не к подруге. Не к сестре. К... ну, ты понял. Ведь понял же?

Кунц глухо фыркнул из-за папки.

— А, — сказал Алекс. — Нет, я понял. Но это неважно. Крис, забей. Эта Мария небось страшная как моя жизнь…

— Прыщавая, например, — поддакнул Кунц. — И кофе варить не умеет.

— Я тоже не умею, — возразил Бёк. — Плохая попытка. Ну же, вы мне друзья или как! Скажите что-нибудь такое, чтобы я почувствовал себя лучше. Ну, давайте. Считайте это… психотренингом, вот.

Накануне Бёк читал в туалете страничку психологии. Он вообще был очень любознательным человеком.

— Мнэээ… — Алекс почесал переносицу. — Ну… ты правда симпатичный. Не знаю, что там за Мария, но я уверен, тебе она и в подметки не годится. Вот.

Бёк подозрительно сощурился.

— И кофе у тебя правда вкусный, — выкрутился Алекс. — Такой вкус, мм…богатый. Нет, правда!

— Неправда, — мотнул головой Бёк. — Но ценю твои старания, спасибо. Мне прям так сразу полегчало, веришь ли...

— А я знаю, — внезапно подал голос Кунц. — Тебе нужно срочно найти коррелирующий гендерный аналог.

Скорее всего, накануне он читал то же, что и Бёк. И, скорее всего, там же.

— Точно! — Алекс хлопнул в ладоши. — Тебе нужно найти новую подругу!

— Что в сочетании «коррелирующий гендерный аналог» тебе непонятно? — осведомился Кунц. — Если бы Биргит ушла к мужчине, тогда следовало бы искать подругу. А так придется друга. Причём такого, чтоб все Марии обзавидовались. Есть кандидаты?

Бёк перевёл на него взгляд. Потом на Алекса. Снова на Кунца. Снова на Алекса.

— Вы мне не друзья, — сообщил он недрогнувшим тоном, хотя это стоило ему немалого труда. — То есть, друзья, конечно… но не такие. Другие. Совсем-совсем. Правда, Алекс?

Алекс энергично закивал. Бёк шумно выдохнул. Кунц обиженно отвернулся и принялся за второй стаканчик йогурта.

Понедельник обещал быть самым обычным рабочим днём.


End file.
